Second Star to the Right
The Second Star to the Right is a star and the entrance to Never Land. A place where you can never grow up. It is the home of Peter Pan and the various inhabits of the island. The star also serves as a portal that connects Never Land to the Mainland. Background History During the events of the first film Peter learns that Wendy is to "grow up" the next day, Peter offers to take her to Never Land where she would never grow up. Wendy tries to kiss Peter out of gratitude, but Tinker Bell, who is jealous, pulls Wendy's hair. By this time, Michael and John awaken and are allowed to go with them. Peter sprinkles the three with pixie dust, and after a few false tries, they are able to fly by thinking happy thoughts. Peter then takes them with him to through the Second Star to the Right to the island of Never Land. Role in the series The Second Star to the Right makes a brief cameo in the special Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns during the musical number I Can't Fly. The Second Star to the Right reappears in the special Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book. After Captain Hook journeys through the star to London, England and steals Wendy's book of Never Land. Hook and his crew couldn't locate the star through a fog bank. As John and Michael try to figure out what to do, Wendy decides to contact Peter Pan to help them via a song that can alert Peter that she needs his help. Peter busy dealing with a sea monster that is threatening Queen Coralie, Marina, and Stormy at Mermaid Lagoon. When Tinker Bell arrives to tell him of Wendy's call for help, unable to answer it since he's busy with the sea monster, Peter assigns Tinker Bell to contact Jake and his crew, giving her his hat so he can speak to them through it to tell them what to do. When Tinker Bell finds Jake and his mateys, Peter explains the situation to them, and they set off on Bucky to head to London, being amazed by the sight of the British capital as they arrive to locate the Darling house. By the time Jake, Wendy, and the others catch up to Hook, he's able to convince the officer that Wendy, Jake, and the kids are the bad guys, allowing him and his crew to escape back to the Jolly Roger as the fog clears so they can return to Never Land with Wendy's Book. Jake, Wendy, and the rest of the gang try to convince the officer of the truth, but it's not until he sees Tinker Bell himself does he realize he's been tricked and lets the kids go to pursue Hook through The Second Star to the Right back to Never Land. The star is also mentioned again in the song Never Land Ahoy as Jake and his crew accompanied by the Darling return to Never Land to rescue Wendy's Book from Captain Hook. Printed material The Second Star to the Right only appearance in the printed media is the storybook adaption of Battle for the Book. Video games The Second Star to the Right only video game appearance is in the Disney Junior online game "Jake's Lost Story Quest."It is featured in the intro and after Jake and his crew journey to London, to help Wendy and her brothers reclaim the pages of Wendy's book from Captain Hook. The Second Star is featured as a way for Jake and the Darling siblings to go back to Never Land and recover more pages. The star is also featured in one of the random mini-games. Gallery Wendy-Battle for the Book.jpg Second Star to the Right-Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book! 01.jpg Tink-Jake´s Story Quest04.jpg Battle for the book page02.png The Second Star to the Right-battle for the book02.jpg The Second Star to the Right-battle for the book03.jpg The Second Star to the Right-battle for the book04.jpg The Second Star to the Right-battle for the book05.jpg The Second Star to the Right-battle for the book06.jpg Category:Locations in Never Land